Gail
Gail, labeled as The Animal Lover, is a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo. She was placed on the ''Wily Tanukis ''team. She had a major role in the fourteenth chapter of Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, If U Seek Gail. Biography Gail has always loved animals from an early age. Her first pet was a parakeet named Crackers. It died in six months, which she was sad about at first but got over it. She then got a dog and a cat, and soon got more and more pets until her house turned into something like a zoo. All her animal friends eventually died, but when her dog died, she was sadder than she was when any other one of her pets did. This got her into a state of deep depression, and she turned shy quiet and withdrawn. She still talks to her friends, and doesn't say "..." like someone else we know. Her parents will not let her get another pet, since they think she isn't responsible enough. Gail is a beautiful and nice girl, but needs to come out of her shell for people to notice this. Gail signed up for Total Drama because she has seen many cute animals in the season, and hopes to make more friends. Coverage Total Drama Tokyo Gail arrived in Tokyo and was instantly noticed by Horatio, as well as Puck, due to her skimpy clothing. After saying she wasn't into being in a relationship, but wanted to make friends, she pointed out Wolfgang's attractiveness. She then did nothing of note for the rest of the chapter. Gail boarded the plane with Flora, and was instantly angered due to her lack of a personality. She started to sob once Flora annoyed her enough, and then picked her team once they landed in Tokyo. When her team, the Tanukis, lost, she was safe from elimination. In the next chapter, Gail didn't really do anything until the last part of the challenge, where she accidentally attracted a group of sharks to her and her team, and was promptly eliminated, which caused her to start crying again. When the losers appeared much later, Gail wasn't picked to return, and in the finale, she expressed her anger over being called boring by Chris. She reluctantly supported Roz to win. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Gail made a shocking reappearance in the fourteenth chapter of Total Drama: Superstar Showdown. The challenge was planned to feature Julian, but he left unexpectedly and Roz was forced to call Gail in to hunt the contestants down in the woods. She appeared, and showed her animosity towards Flora, declaring she would get her revenge in the confessional due to being bitter that she was called more boring than Flora by the viewers. While on the hunt for the challenge, Gail managed to not notice Wolfgang and Flora who were hiding in the bushes right by her. She then appeared and tagged Nic, Gary, and Veronica, forcing them to come with her and aid her in the challenge. As they walked through the woods, she encountered Flora and Wolfgang, and tried to chase Flora but didn't succeed, with Flora escaping. Gail expressed her rage at not being able to catch Flora, but then swung from a vine and caught Arthur, Julia, and Chelsey. She began to scream at Chelsey, revealing that she knew that Chelsey had a purse at home made out of crocodile skin. She denied the others' attempts to try to catch other contestants, due to only wanting to find Flora, but then found Layla and Wolfgang and tagged them, allowing Flora to win the challenge. After recovering from a brief state of shock, she threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Trivia *When making the revamped Tokyo cast, I wanted to make a shy girl and a nature lover, but then combined them into one so I could make another character. *Gail is, in my opinion, the most one-dimensional and boring character I've ever created, even surpassing Emilee and Mattie. *Gail has turned into somewhat of a meme with readers, with certain users like OHF being known to have a fiery hatred towards her due to her lack of a personality. This was pretty much the reason I chose to have her cameo in Superstar Showdown, since I thought it would be funny. Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Total Drama Tokyo